


Obsceno

by Hekate_Ish



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Voyeurism, onanismo, somethig like lime
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate_Ish/pseuds/Hekate_Ish
Summary: ¿Algo que le pasó a Saga? ¿Cuenta como summary?
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Pisces Aphrodite, Pisces Aphrodite/Scorpio Milo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Obsceno

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo mudando viejos fics. En esta ocasión, traigo un pequeñín del 2007?, 2008?... De por aquella época. Creo que no tengo mucho que decir al respecto.  
> Los acostumbrados disclaimers: los personajes y entorno de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen; son propiedad intelectual de Masami Kurumada, Shūeisha, Toei Animation y demás franquicias y compañías a las que le han sido cedidos o compartidos los derechos de explotación. Fanfic escrito sin fines de lucro, solo a efectos recreativos.

**Obsceno**

¿Qué tenía? ¿Qué diablos tenía que lo hacía perder la cordura? Saga, en la vida, pudo saberlo. Desde el mismo instante en que lo vio por primera vez, cuando se lo presentaron, quedó prendado de sus encantos, aunque de inmediato lo supo traicionero. Algo en sus ojos, algo en su sonrisa perversamente inocente, algo en el movimiento osado y sibarítico de su figura. Siempre lo creyó su traidor más fiel. Y también resultó ser la persona de la cual más se quiso desligar después de la resurrección, por ese mismo motivo. No quería más lazos que lo ataran a él: nada.

Le era imposible.

_Bocanada de humo diluyéndose en el paladar…_

Lo intentaba.

_Solidez de los colores disolviéndose en trementina…_

Se engañaba.

Rehuía su trato, esquivaba su charla, evitaba su presencia. Encerrado en su habitación, los pensamientos laberínticos volvían, una y otra vez, al mismo sitio, sobre él.

_Agobio de un deseo circular_.

El sueño no conseguía apartarlo de él. Pero eso hubiera sido lo de menos, porque ya ni siquiera el sueño se dignaba a visitarlo en el calvario de sus noches. En su lugar, ese aciago genio de alas cortadas llamado Insomnio se instalaba en sus aposentos y lo tomaba como rehén durantes las veladas. Las imágenes de una vigilia desquiciadora jugaban con su cuerpo.

_Linterna mágica que proyecta siluetas contorneadas a la luz de Volupta._

El cuerpo rescaldado de Saga de Géminis precisaba alivio; su espíritu, sosiego. Necesitaba ponerle un término al desfile de visiones que escocían en lo bajo y lo profundo.

Esa mismísima tarde lo había visto. En realidad, era común que lo viera, pero ya no acostumbraba a verlo así. No, desde hacía mucho, mucho.

Sabía que la fidelidad de su traidor flaquearía algún día. ¿O no? No. Milo siempre había estado y estaba ahí. Lo sabía. Estaba al tanto de las circunstancias. El Escorpión se mantenía con tenacidad en su lugar, sin que nadie ni nada pudiera desbarrancarlo; un lugar que no cedería fácilmente. Incluso, tenía sus dudas sobre si _él_ no habría influido en el octavo guardián para que albergara sospechas en su contra durante el período de su patriarcado.

Milo nunca había terminado de fiarse del Patriarca, de Saga. Mantenía sus recelos por lo que pudiera ocultarse detrás de la firme carátula metálica. El geminiano, más de una vez, se había preguntado si _él_ no lo habría alertado, si no le habría dado algún indicio que le revelara algo de la verdad sobre su farsa. Él, en ninguna oportunidad, en la que el cuestionamiento hubo salido a relucir vagamente, se lo había confirmado ni negado. Tenían otros asuntos que atender entre ellos.

Saga estaba cansado. Le urgía liberar tensiones: comenzaría…

Una palma serpenteó por su abdomen. Llegaría despacio, demorándose en cada intersticio que requiriera de su tacto.

_Ardiente meta, que se alza entre la magnificencia de pilares quebrados en medio de pálidas sábanas, aguardando con fervor ser alcanzada._

Los recuerdos montaban a su memoria. Recuerdos de ayer y de hoy, de siempre.

_En la habitación en penumbras, el Escorpión galopaba entre el par de piernas blancas, que se abrían complacientes para él. Los dedos griegos se hincaban en las moldeadas caderas, y él se aferraba a la cabecera del lecho, bramando su placer, desenfrenado._

« _Afrodita…_ ». El nombre escapó desgarrado de la garganta de Saga. Había arribado a su objetivo. Altanero, se imponía con desmesura a sus manos, que procuraban abarcarlo en su máxima expresión.

Cuando no era Milo, antes, era él quien se encargaba de llevar al éxtasis al Caballero de Piscis.

_En la Sala Principal, en ese recamado trono dorado, detrás de la máscara de Arles, gozaba de las delicias de una boca pródiga en estímulos._

Sus dedos coquetearon con su intimidad. La separó de su pubis para blandirla en el aire. Como un mástil tambaleante en el hirsutismo de un mar revuelto, se agitaba la erección, marioneta de la mano del placer; la misma mano que mecía su soledad. Las caricias envolventes se afanaban en silenciar las lágrimas de la indiferencia que dejaba caer cada vez que acababa su función.

_Bajo sus ropajes sacerdotales, de rodillas, Afrodita se inclinaba ante él, su señor, y cumplía satisfactoriamente con lo que le era ordenado. Su lengua le rendía pleitesía al Gran Patriarca; sus manos, inusual homenaje; su cuerpo, el simposio exuberante para hartarse con él, digno de su Alteza._

Apuró el ritmo sobre su sexo. Jadeó. Su cabeza no encontraba la posición sobre la almohada. Se movía conturbadamente de un lado al otro. La respiración turbulenta y desacompasada acompañaba la acción de sus manos.

_Milo no se detenía. Sus estocadas arreciaban, calando hondo al pisciano. La voz de Afrodita se desfiguraba en un atormentado resuello a cada una de ellas. Saga no le conocía esos sonidos; los que tiempo atrás reprodujera para él, habían sido más recatados, reservados, pareciendo condecirse mejor con la situación en la que se producían sus encuentros._

_La recámara de Piscis olía a curiosidad, sonaba a calor. Probablemente, fuera por eso que el geminiano, luego de su reunión en la Sala Principal con la Diosa, al pasar por allí para ir hasta su templo, se atreviera a dirigirse al interior del recinto, escondiendo su cosmoenergía, y echar una ojeada por la rendija de la puerta entornada._

_El escorpiano no daba tregua a la anatomía del sueco. Lo penetraba sin pausa, desbocándose con devoción contra su eterno amante. Y Afrodita lo incitaba a seguir; le pedía cada vez más, en contorsiones frenéticas._

Todavía anhelaba sentirse dentro suyo, escucharlo gemir su nombre al oído.

_Disimulo del derroche, del lujo, del desliz, que se permitían con asiduidad. La obscenidad se encarnaba en sus actos: secretos que debían acallarse, jadeos que debían contenerse, placeres que debían soterrarse._

La velocidad y la presión se incrementaron. El sudor moteaba su frente. Broncas exhalaciones precedieron al clímax.

_Allí en el trono, tenía a Afrodita sobre en su regazo, saltándole desaforadamente encima, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar, mientras el miembro sacerdotal entraba y salía de su físico con ímpetu._

Sus falanges sintieron inflamarse aún más su virilidad. Pudo percibir el recorrido vertiginoso de su simiente, que pronto se descubriría blancuzca y espesa al brotar enérgicamente hacia el exterior, bañándole el estómago.

Poco a poco se recuperó del espasmo. Su respiración se normalizó, los latidos de su corazón se desaceleraron.

Tumbado en su cama, Saga concluía, por esa noche, con su faena, que por fin lo orillaba a los terrenos del sueño, al igual que en las otras ocasiones en las que había sucumbido a sus ansias y necesidades. Estaba satisfecho, pero no feliz. Trataría de olvidarlo, como siempre… No tenía otra alternativa. Era obsceno. No podía confesar sus deseos y sentimientos a un traidor que, otrora, había procedido bajo su mando con plena consciencia de los acontecimientos, cuando lo que él quería en la actualidad era redimirse de su pasado ante Athena, Aioros, Shion y demás camaradas. Sería obsceno confiarle que, aunque lejos, a cada momento de su soledad, su fantasía lo hacía presente incesantemente. Sería estúpido si tratara de declararle a Afrodita que él ambicionaba ocupar el lugar de Milo. No podía usurpar aquel sitial privilegiado. Pudo haberse hecho con el Patriarcado, pudo haberse hecho de un amante, pero sabía que jamás se haría con el amor del pisciano.

A la mañana siguiente volvería a colocarse la máscara de la indolencia ante el custodio del duodécimo templo y padecería la tortura de su fría y ladina sonrisa en el escenario de todos los días.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Saben...? Nada.  
> No, sí, los autores no mordemos ni echamos maleficios, bueno, yo no lo hago, y sería hipócrita si negara que el hecho de recibir un comentario o algún tipo de interacción, no me motivara, porque sí, lo hace y hace que esto cobre más sentido.   
> Los fanfickers, al contrario de los fanartistas, no podemos lucrar con la escritura de fanfics por comisión, así que el hecho de tener algún tipo de feedback por parte de los lectores, motiva, moviliza y hace que uno tenga más ánimos para seguir haciendo esto.  
> No les pido que me dejen un comentario ni nada si no les gusta lo que leen o no les parece meritorio de ello, pero si leen un fic, mío o de cualquier otro, que les guste, se lo hagan saber al autor, pueden hacer una diferencia enorme. Gracias. <3


End file.
